Blood and Ice
by Marimbo
Summary: One person is all it takes to change the world.
1. The Whirling Tides

**Chapter 1: The Whirling Tides**

* * *

Nanami wasn't stupid. She could tell by the trembling of her mother's lips and the wild look in her eyes that something was very, _very_ wrong, despite her attempts at hiding it.

"Nami, I need you to listen to me, sweetie." Dread began to kreep its way into her stomach at the waver in her mother's voice. "Remember the plan that daddy and I made? The one we made _just_ in case?" Nanami nodded, feeling numb. Of course she remembered the plan.

The plan that she knew was only necessary if their village was in mortal danger. The plan that meant that there were no other options left.

"I can help," she said, trying to appear as big as she could at nine years of age. Her mother gave her a quivering smile, tears finally collecting at the corners of her eyes.

"No," she said gently. "Not with this."

Nanami understood. She rushed forward, hugging her mother as tightly as she could. She wanted it to last forever, but her mother's tears had barely begun to drip onto her shoulder before they broke apart. Her mother's soft hands curled around her own, pressing a scroll into her palm. Nanami met her mother's watery look with confusion, her icy blue eyes searching for the answers a part of her already knew.

"What's in here?"

"Everything." Soft lips pressed onto her forehead, before her mother drew away. "Go." A pause. "I love you, Nanami. Don't ever forget that." Nanami nodded blankly, gazing down at the scroll in her hands. "Go," her mother repeated. A weight began to creep deep into her chest, almost choking off her breath.

Nanami turned and ran.

* * *

It was almost half a day before the shock began to wear off. She was forced to stop running as her small frame was racked with sobs, sending her to her knees in the dirt.

She had been able to see them by the time she reached to mainland, the fires that consumed her home.

Even now, she could barely accept the truth. Uzushiogakure had fallen. Her parents were dead. Her friends were dead. Her grandmother, her teachers, the couple that lived two doors down. All the people she had ever known were gone. Nanami forced herself to her feet, stumbling almost drunkenly as a wail escaped her lips.

She pulled at her long red hair, she screamed, she kicked, but nothing made the pain go away.

* * *

It took a week for her to reach Konoha's gates, and yet as she gazed up at the high walls surrounding the village of Konohagakure, she felt years older. The pure agony of her sorrow had been bad enough, but then came the guilt. Why did she live when her parents did not? When her clan did not? She should have fought with them until her last breath, just as she was being trained to do in the academy. Perhaps she could not have turned the tide of the battle, but she could have at least helped. Instead, she ran away like a coward. A weakling. Nanami _hated_ feeling weak. She was young, but already she stuck out among her peers. Or she had, before they all died. Weakness was not something she would tolerate, her pride as an Uzumaki demanded as such.

"What business do you have here?" Nanami's snapped to the clipped tone, her icy eyes coming to rest on one of the guards before Konoha's gates.

"I am a...courier from Uzushiogakure," she lied, not wanting to share the cause of her current anguish. The guard tilted his head, but let her pass, probably because of her vibrant red hair. It was the most characteristic trait of the Uzumaki, and wasn't found very often outside of the clan. Certainly, she could have been using a **henge** , but there were ways to detect those. Nanami strode through the gates, and found herself almost immediately stricken by the sheer _size_ of Konoha. Even the outskirts of the village was bustling with activity, the crowd made up of mostly civilians by the looks of them. She wandered further into the village, taking in the rather tall buildings, pressed closely together to form a lattice of narrow alleyways, occasionally broken by larger streets and parks. As she neared the center of the village, she began to notice more shinobi, easily spotted by their forehead protectors and flak jackets.

In some ways, it reminded her of home. She could smell the food stalls, hear the bustle of daily life, see the children that flitted through the crowd, playing some made up game. She almost smiled wistfully, but a pang of hollow loss curled her lips in the opposite direction.

She already missed the sound of the waves.

The Hokage tower was visible ahead, standing tall and proud over the rest of Konoha. The mountains behind it served as the perfect backdrop, the faces of the first three Hokage carved into its side. Of course she had heard about them, all three were some of the most powerful men to have ever lived. It was not without reason that Konoha was the most feared shinobi village. Uzushiogakure had been feared as well, only a week before.

With a heavy heart, she began to climb the stairs.

* * *

"An audience with the Hokage?" The woman asked incredulously, apparently astonished that a nine year old could possibly have anything to say that would be worth the Hokage's time.

"That is correct," she responded regally. "Due to the importance and sensitive nature of the information I posses, I wish to relay it directly to the lord Hokage." The woman blinked owlishly at her, not expecting the rather formal language from someone so young, but stood from her desk and entered to Hokage's office. She returned moments later, gesturing for Nanami to enter. She did so, adopting the best posture she could manage. Her father had taught her about such things, but she had never spoken to a foreigner with so much power before.

"Lord Hokage," she said, bowing her head respectfully.

"What brings you here, little one?" The Hokage asked, apparently uncaring of formalities. Even so, Nanami didn't relax, though she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"I…" Nanami trailed off. She hadn't planned this far ahead. How was she supposed to breach the subject of her whole clan being killed?

"Perhaps we could start with your name?" Sarutobi prompted kindly. Nanami nodded gratefully. The Third Hokage was said to be a kind man, despite his battle prowess. Apparently, such rumors were true.

"I am Nanami Uzumaki. I am here with recent...news of Uzushiogakure."

"Oh?" Sarutobi steepled his fingers together, regarding her with interest, and Nanami couldn't help but think that he was the perfect image of a Kage. She took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Kushina grinned happily as she stuffed her face with ramen. Despite the seemingly haphazard and almost dangerously fast way she consumed the dish, she didn't waste a single drop or noodle of her precious meal. It was something that her friends regarded as a rather impressive talent. She slammed her empty bowl down on the counter in much the same way as she would a glass of sake, gesturing for another.

As much as she missed Minato, it was nice to have some alone time once in awhile. That way, nobody could tell her she ate too much ramen. Minato claimed that it was unhealthy, and had too much salt. Kushina rolled her eyes. It had both meat _and_ vegetables. There was no way it could be unhealthy! Minato could be so thick about things, despite how smart he was.

Kushina smiled at the thought. He should be back any day now. She missed him, despite his strange intolerance of the best food ever created. Her smile slowly grew sinister. She knew _just_ how to greet him when he got back home. Maybe she would surprise him with a shadow clone. He always seemed to enjoy that…

"Miss Uzumaki." The formal voice startled her from her less than pure thoughts, and Kushina found herself blinking up at a masked Anbu.

"Yes?" She asked, annoyance creeping into her voice. If they didn't have a good reason for interrupting her meal...

"The Hokage has requested your presence." Of course, when the Hokage _requested_ something, it was done, no matter how politely the delivery.

Grumbling, Kushina stood from her chair.

* * *

It took only minutes for her to reach Sarutobi's office, despite the absolutely _adorable_ ninken she saw along the way. She burst through the door without ceremony, a wide grin splitting her features.

"What's up, old man?" Her grin slowly slid away as she took in two stony faces staring at her. One was a young girl with sharp features and icy blue eyes that almost reminded her of Minato's. But it was her hair that have Kushina pause, it was the same vibrant shade of red as her own. Could she be…?

"This is Nanami Uzumaki," Sarutobi said, answering her unvoiced question. "She has recently come to me with rather...troubling news." He gestured for Kushina to sit. She complied, unease settling into her stomach, though she still favored the girl, Nanami, with a small smile.

"Not too troubling I hope. I'm Kushina, pleased to meet you." The girl nodded stiffly, but there was no warmth in her expression. Kushina began to get worried.

"There is no putting this lightly," Sarutobi said, his voice grave. "Uzu has...fallen."

Kushina felt everything come to an abrupt halt.

"What-" She swallowed thickly. "What do you mean 'fallen'?"

"Burned." It was the girl that spoke this time, her voice trembling with pent up emotion. "To the ground." Kushina could almost feel herself shatter. Vaguely, she realized that she was crying.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as she sobbed. Faintly, she thought how embarrassing it was the a young girl was comforting her. One who had probably experienced the event firsthand. Still, the tears came. Her home, her beautiful home, with it's shining water and blue skies. With the ornate roofs and red doors. All turned to ash.

Slowly, she was suffused with a rage so powerful it made her tremble. She barely even noticed when her eyes slitted and Nanami's arms retracted, the young girl shrinking away under the heavy killing intent she was exuding.

"Who?" She growled, her voice slightly warped by the Kyuubi's chakra. "Who did this?" When she got a hold of them, they were going to wish they had never been born. She was going to-

"Kushina." Sarutobi's sharp tone made her flinch. With an apologetic glance at Nanami she let up on her killing intent, trying to force down the anger that was threatening her self control.

"We don't know for sure who is responsible for this, but it is doubtful that it was one single village," Sarutobi said darkly. "You know well enough the strength of the Uzumaki."

"When I find out who-"

"You can't help the dead," Sarutobi cut in, his voice kind yet commanding, much in the same way Minato's could be. "But..." She looked up sharply, mostly out of a desperate hope to do _something_. "You can help the living." He tilted his head in Nanami's direction, and Kushina instantly understood. Sarutobi wanted her to take this girl in. Not that she would object. Nanami was now her only living relative, not that she yet knew how near or distant. There was no way she would allow the girl to be thrown out on the streets, or be put in an orphanage of all places. She nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She noticed Sarutobi's expectant look and turned to Nanami, forcing a wavery smile to her lips.

"How would you like to come stay with me, Nanami?" She asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. She could always cry later, especially after Minato came back, but now it was best to remain strong for Nanami's sake. Kushina could only imagine the trauma she was suffering through.

"I would be honored, Kushina-san," Nanami responded respectfully. Kushina kept up her watery smile, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"No need for formalities, 'Nami-chan." Kushina paused before a genuine grin split her face, pushing aside thoughts of her lost home for the time being. "You can be the little sister I always wanted!" The girl smiled reservedly, but was obviously pleased at the sentiment. Kushina supposed that anything was better to the orphanage. She knew that well enough.

"I would like that...Onee-chan."

Kushina was positively beaming.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Kushina said kindly, holding open the door to Nanami's new room. Nanami found herself almost overwhelmed by the kindness the woman had shown her over the past two days.

Sarutobi had been able to streamline the adoption process, and aid in her enrollment into the academy as a citizen of Konohagakure. Usually, the processes requiring that would be much more lengthy, but as a valuable Konoha ally there was no reason for tedious deliberations.

"Say, Nanami-chan?" Kushina's hesitant voice startled her from her thoughts, and she turned to face the older woman. Kushina was toying with her long hair, a habit that Nanami had noticed after only a few hours together. Kushina could be rather fidgety, and disliked sitting still for long periods of time, unless ramen was being constantly shoveled into her mouth. It was a surprise, Nanami noted, that Kushina could maintain such an excellent figure despite her horrible choice of diet. "There's something I forgot to mention."

"What is it, Kushina-nee?"

"I have a boyfriend," Kushina blurted. Nanami wrinkled her nose in confusion. She didn't think of Kushina like _that_. But how had she already guessed at her preference to women?

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on trying to steal you from him or anything."

"I- You- What?"

Nanami realized, in that single horrible moment, that she had blundered terribly.

"Uh…"

"Y-you're pretty, of course, but I don't-" Kushina stammered. Nanami wanted to die. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm with Minato Namikaze and that you shouldn't be surprised when he comes back home," a flustered Kushina said, almost too fast for Nanami to understand.

"Oh...yeah, of course."

Nanami wasn't sure if she was reeling more from the fact that she had inadvertently come out to her new sister figure, or that she would be living with Minato _fucking_ Namikaze. The man who was turning the tides of the war all by himself.

"Um…'Nami-chan?" Kushina asked, with similar hesitation to before. Nanami forced herself not to grimace at the awkwardness she had created.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking- Maybe I might know- If you wanted to tell me, of course," Kushina rambled, tugging at her hair once more. "Who was your mother?" Nanami probably should have expected that question, but it still shot a pang of sorrow straight through her heart.

"Her name was Kishiko." Kushina looked thoughtful, continuing to toy with her hair as she pondered.

"I don't know any Uzumaki by that name, maybe-"

"She wasn't an Uzumaki." That make Kushina pause, even her hands, which were before working feverishly in her silky hair, had frozen.

"She...wasn't?" Nanami shook her head, lifting her palm. Kushina watched her confused, until a thin sheen of ice began to creep over her fingertips. Kushina's eyes were almost bugging out of her head, her jaw dropping open rather comically.

"Her name was Kishiko Yuki."


	2. Shadows

**Chapter 2: Shadows**

* * *

Minato Namikaze was glad to be home. He gave a lazy wave to the two gate guards, who both rushed to be the first to let him in, before sauntering down the streets, pretending to ignore the way every head turned towards his presence. He gave a lazy wink to a group of passing girls, sending them into fits of giggles in an instant.

It was good to be Minato Namikaze.

A vendor rushed from his stall, handing him a stick of dango with a gracious bow.

"On the house, Lord Fourth." Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but accepted the gift with his murmured thanks. It wasn't as if he was Hokage _yet_. Sure, he was Sarutobi's named successor, but he most likely wouldn't retire for another couple of years.

Besides, he was looking forward to seeing Kushina again much more than the title. Maybe she would do that _thing_ with her clones again.

Minato grinned, striding through the streets of Konoha with a little extra spring in his step.

* * *

"I'm home," Minato called as he opened the door, unable to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

"I heard." Minato shuddered at the sensual purr as Kushina pressed into his side, seeming to materialize from nowhere. "I'm sure you're tired," she continued, her voice low and seductive. "I can help you... _relax_." Minato's legs almost gave way as she nipped at his ear. He let her guide him through the house, unable to form any coherent thought. She opened the bedroom door, and he found himself gaping at yet another Kushina. One who wasn't wearing any clothing. One who was splayed over the bed, giving him the most sultry stare he had ever seen.

Yes, it was good to be Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Kushina snuggled her head into Minato's chest, her legs tangled with his. He traced faint circled over her hip as they basked in the post-coital glow.

A giggle escaped her lips suddenly.

"What is it?" Minato asked, stretching languidly before returning to her previous position. Kushina blinked, as she was forced to stop staring at his abs when she realized he had asked her a question.

"Oh- what?"

"What is it?" He repeated. "You...giggled, just then."

"I've just..." She closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I've never made out with _myself_ before. It seems so strange, in hindsight." Of course, Minato had _really_ enjoyed that little move. She had suspected he would. Had her eyes been open, she would have rolled them in exasperation. _Men_.

"Oh, yes," Minato said with false calmness. Kushina smirked as she heard his heart rate increase. "Definitely...strange." It was quite obvious he didn't think so. In fact, he had been more than receptive of her various...perversions. Apparently, Minato Namikaze wasn't the perfect innocent man some people thought him to be. Maybe next time, she would-

A knock at the bedroom door suddenly had both of them scrambling for clothes.

"How the fuck did someone get in-"

"Kushina-nee?" Both of them froze. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit._ Minato's head slowly turned towards her.

"Kushina...nee?" He growled. Kushina wanted to slap herself. Of _course_ Nanami would be home by now, she got out of the academy at the same time every single day!

"I…" She gulped. "I can explain."

"Is that your boyfriend in there? Were you having sex?"

Kushina wished she could to melt into the floor.

* * *

Nanami frowned. Apparently Kushina had decided it was important to teach her "The Birds and the Bees". That was all well and good, if her mother hadn't already explained to her, in far more detail than she was comfortable with at the time, exactly what sex was. Especially since most of it wouldn't pertain to her anyway.

"And then, the man puts his-"

"I know where he puts it, thanks," she said coldly.

"Oh." Kushina deflated. "You do?"

"Yes," she affirmed, wishing very much that she had taken the long way back home from the academy.

"Oh," Kushina repeated again, scratching her chin in clear confusion. "Then why did you-"

"To embarrass you," Nanami stated simply. A moment later, as she found herself the victim of Kushina's most angry glare, she wished that she made up an answer instead.

"To…" Kushina growled, "embarrass me?"

Nanami tried to decide if screaming would save her or not. Probably not.

"Tomorrow, during our training," Kushina said, a grin growing along with Nanami's horror, "you will regret this."

* * *

As Nanami lay face down in the dirt, panting desperately for every breath, she knew Kushina was right. After she had first been invited to live with Kushina, she had practically begged the older Uzumaki to train her until she agreed.

Now Nanami slightly regretted that decision.

"Did I say it was nap time?" Kushina barked. "It's my job to train you, not babysit you, ya know! Get up!"

Nanami groaned. This was not going to be a fun day.

* * *

Kushina had to admit, she was impressed. Nanami displayed skills that were almost unheard of at such a young age. She could probably have graduated the academy long ago, but Kushina had done all she could to prevent that. The longer it took Nanami to graduate, them more she could avoid being sent to war. Plus, it allowed her to socialize with kids her age. She had lost all of her friends, after all. That would stunt anyone's social skills, but she suspected that Nanami had always been slightly lacking in that department. She held back as sigh. It always was the brilliant ones.

Still, it was almost as if Nanami was a sponge, eager to soak up any knowledge in its wake. Everything that Kushina decided to teach her was eagerly learned and practiced with such fervor Kushina was at a loss. Even before Nanami began training under her, she had been able to manifest the chakra chains of the Uzumaki, and was mastering them with astounding speed. The gift was rare in and of itself, but to be awakened in someone so young was unheard of. Perhaps less surprising were her large chakra reserves, but even those were abnormally large even among higher ranking shinobi. Her chakra control shouldn't have been nowhere near as good as it was, with chakra stores like that. What was more, she already knew a handful of jutsu, in the ice, wind, and water styles. She had a decent knowledge of fuinjutsu already, and only seemed to grow more rapidly as time went on. It was clear that she would be a formidable kunoichi when she grew up. The only thing missing was both speed and genjutsu, the former Kushina could teach her well enough, but the latter was more difficult. Perhaps she could ask her friend Mikoto for some help in that department.

"Did I do it, Sensei?" Nanami's voice startled her from her thoughts, her head snapping up abruptly. They were in one of Konoha's many training grounds, far too early in the morning for Kushina's taste. But Nanami was nothing if not eager. It was commendable that she was so focused on her shinobi training. Most girls her age were too busy giggling about boys to have the same drive Nanami did.

"You did great, 'Nami," she said absently, not really paying attention. It still bothered her that a girl so young was forced to skip what should have been a happy childhood. The current war was forcing kids to grow up too quickly as it was, but Nanami had already seen the effects of war before even graduating the academy. No wonder she didn't get along too well with the other kids her age.

"Nee-chan?"

Kushina, started, blinking rapidly as she took in the training ground. Or what _had_ been a the training ground. It was currently little more than a series of rather large craters, a sheen of frost covering the torn earth.

"Yes?" She asked thickly, trying to wrap her head around the fact that a nine year old was capable of such destruction.

"You were spacing out for a minute there."

"I was just thinking," Kushina said, waving away the comment. "Want to go get some ramen?"

"What about barbecue? Minato says that protein is healthy, and ramen isn't as good anyway."

 _Deep breaths, Kushina. Minato must have been kidding. Besides, she's adopted, it's not like you're directly related. Find your happy place. She's young, it might only be a phase._

"Barbecue sounds great," she croaked. She never could say no to her little sister.

* * *

 **Three years later…**

* * *

"I'm sure you'll do fine, just don't let nerves get the better of you, ya know? When I took my test, I was so nervous I-"

"Nee-chan," Nanami groaned, trying to pry herself out of Kushina's tight grasp. "I'm not worried, the test is so easy it's practically worthless anyway."

"It's easy for you!" Kushina griped, finally letting Nanami squirm away, though she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. Nanami was a fine young kunoichi, or she would be, after the test. Her resemblance to Kushina herself was only further highlighted as she aged, though she had sharper and more angular facial features. Their hair was almost exactly the same, but Kushina couldn't help but feel a _little_ jealous at the way her little sister carried herself. It seemed that there was another contender for the title of Konoha's Ice Princess.

"You have to let me worry over you sometimes, I need to practice, ya know?" She gazed down at her swollen belly, and instantly happiness suffused her. She was going to be a mother. _A mother_. She couldn't wait. She was so excited to hold her child in her arms, to watch them grow up. To have the perfect little family.

"Besides," Kushina continued thoughtfully, "you're going to be a godmother. It will be good practice for if you have your own kids.

"I'm twelve and I like women."

"Oh...yeah."

* * *

Nanami sighed, making a conscious effort not to fidget. She was waiting for her turn to perform the required jutsus for graduation, her head resting lazily in her palm. The academy was, in her opinion, a complete joke. Most of the students were slackers and weaklings who had never seen the real world. It was disappointing to say the least. Nanami had little patience for weaklings like them. That was why she only had one friend from the academy. Anko Mitarashi at least took her training seriously, despite her Kushina-level obsession for dango and an overly brash demeanor.

She was also cute, but Nanami kept those thoughts to herself.

She hadn't even bothered to learn the names of the other students. None of them were worth her time. The lectures were boring enough, but even the spars were lackluster. Anko could give her a run for her money in taijutsu, but nobody else could touch her. They didn't even have basic knowledge of even the simplest of chakra mechanics, and hadn't even bothered to discover their nature affinity.

Still, she went through the motions. She already had Kushina lined up as a sensei, after she gave birth of course. That way, she wouldn't have to deal with useless teammates.

With any luck, she would get a chunin promotion almost immediately after she met the mission requirements upon graduation. The Third Shinobi War was over, so it wasn't as common as it had been two years ago, but rapid promotions were possible with enough skill.

Nanami knew without a doubt that she had enough skill.

Even Minato's only living student Kakashi had trouble beating her, and that was when she didn't use her chakra chains. It would have been completely one-sided in her favor, but Kakashi was _fast_. Nanami scowled. Fighting fast shinobi was such an annoyance.

She usually relied on binding opponents with a combination of chakra chains and ice, perhaps even with fuinjutsu if the situation allowed. Once she got hold of them, she never lost. She prided herself on that fact. If she ever caught that damn Namikaze, she was sure she could beat him. He wouldn't be able to use his signature jutsu when his chakra was locked away. The problem was, she never could catch him.

"Nanami Uzumaki."

She started at the sound of her name, looking around blearily until her eyes rested on the exam proctor. She stood quickly from her seat, eager to get the exam over with as soon as possible.

"Please perform a **bunshin** and **henge** ," the proctor said, peering at her over his rather ridiculous glasses. Nanami scowled, but did as he asked. The man scribbled something on a paper, congratulating her far too much for using some of the easiest jutsus ever created.

She did, however, appreciate the lack of ceremony as she was tossed a Konoha headband and whisked out of the way. There was no need for excessive formalities for acquiring the lowest possible shinobi rank.

"Nami-chan!" She turned around just in time to brace herself as Anko came flying through the air, wrapping her in a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"Of course I could," Nanami said, unable to keep a twinge of annoyance out of her voice. "You didn't actually think you'd fail, did you?"

"No way," Anko scoffed. "A five year old could have passed the written test." Nanami nodded in agreement, allowing Anko to drag her out of the academy, most likely to the nearest dango stand. As usual, she was wearing an oversized trench coat over a mesh shirt and grey shorts. The coat was so large that it flapped around obscenely when she ran, but Anko didn't seem to care. Nanami was always a little jealous of her purple hair, which somehow stuck up almost like a pineapple, with the way it spiked out. Her hair just hung straight down her back, it was so boring. She had asked Anko how she got her hair to do that before, but Anko just stared at her with a confused expression. She always was quite the tomboy.

They passed several excited graduates and their families, all chattering excitedly with one another. Some of them offered greetings and congratulations as the pair passed Anko took them with her usual bravado, but Nanami simply nodded her acknowledgement before she was tugged along again.

Nanami had already told Kushina not to come to the graduation, and Minato would be too busy with his Hokage duties. She didn't think the extra ceremony was required, and she knew Anko didn't have anyone else to celebrate with.

"I wonder who we'll get as our jounin senseis," Anko said animatedly as she continued to pull Nanami along behind her.

"I won't have one remember?" She reminded, trying and failing to extricate herself from Anko's grasp. "Kushina-nee is going to teach me."

"Oh yeah!" Anko chirped. "That's gonna be so awesome!"

"It is," Nanami admitted. She had trained under the woman for three years after all. Kushina was the only one who could teach her to master her chakra chains, and most of her skillset matched Nanami's, discounting her ice kekkei genkei of course.

"I wonder who I'll get," said Anko thoughtfully, finally releasing Nanami's hand as they arrived at the dango stall. "Too bad all the Sannin are all batshit crazy, I bet being on their team would be awesome."

"Yeah," Nanami deadpanned, "being taught by a pervert, a traitor, or an emotionally stunted woman would be the best."

"Well, nobody's perfect."

Nanami nodded sagely. That was true enough.

Orochimaru's betrayal had certainly been surprising, and came as quite the blow especially to the Third Hokage. Nanami was disgusted at the man from the details she learned from Kushina and Minato. His experiments were twisted and unnatural. He was a fool to think he'd find true power that way. Through vile experiments. The truly strong forged their own paths, without relying on artificial means to grow stronger. His drive was admirable, but that was the extent of her liking of the man. It was a waste, in her opinion. Such ambition lost on someone who was too foolish to use it properly.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Anko, one of the sweet dumplings already bulging her cheeks. Nanami shook her head to clear it, blinking as she focused on Anko's face.

"Nothing," she lied. Anko didn't press the matter.

* * *

Nanami stood alone in her room, gazing down at the scroll clutched tightly in her hands. It was small, too small for what it contained. Or rather, too small for what it meant to her. She had no idea what the scroll actually held, but she had been too scared to open it. Too scared to revisit the past she had left behind. It was the last thing her mother had given her, the scroll that held- Well, she didn't know what. But it was still important.

She was angry at herself for being too afraid to open it before, but she could still never bring herself to do it. It was a weakness she couldn't afford. If she wanted to protect the people precious to her, weakness of any kind was inexcusable.

She hated that her hands were shaking.

With a deep breath, she unsealed the scroll.

Her floor was immediately littered with an assortment of object, ranging from even more scrolls to kunai to wooden boxes. Slowly, a sheet of paper drifted to the floor, settling on top of the now cluttered floor. The mess looked out of place in her otherwise uniform and tidy room. She didn't have many decorations, preferring to buy mostly just the necessities. The exception was clothes, she couldn't seem to shake her fondness of prettying herself up a bit every once in awhile.

With trembling hands, and no small amount of trepidation, she picked up the letter.

 _Nanami,_

 _If you're reading this, than our worst fears have already been realized. You're a smart girl, I don't need to tell you what I mean by that. I'm sorry- both of us are sorry- that we didn't get to see you grow up. We wish that we could be there for you. We're proud of you. More than you could know._

 _Don't regret what happened to us. None of it was your fault. We knew that this could be coming, and we prepared for it as best we could. We hope that you can understand._

Nanami stopped reading, her eyes were too blurry from tears for her to make out any more words. A sob escaped her lips, and she felt her knees give out. She barely even noticed the kunai that scraped her leg as she fell to the floor.

Her door burst open, and a moment later she found herself being lifted into the air, pressed into her big sister's soft form. Kushina was murmuring something, but she couldn't make out what. The letter was pried from her fingers, and it took the older woman only a moment to scan its contents and set it aside on a desk. Vaguely, she felt herself being guided to her bed and sat down over the soft sheets. Kushina's arms never left as Nanami cried into her shoulder, hating herself for her own pitiful display.

Silently, she promised herself this would never happen again. This horrible, gnawing weakness. Next time, she would protect everyone she cared about. She wouldn't let any of them die.

Next time, she would be strong enough.

* * *

A crisp wind whipped through the streets of Konoha, swirling fallen leaves and rustling hair. Fall transformed Konoha into a beautiful paradise of pastel reds and oranges, further accented by softly glowing paper lanterns. The slight nip in the air did nothing to deter Konoha's residents from their usual nightly activities, the streets, taverns, and brothels all full of laughter and noise.

Yet for Kushina, this day was far from ordinary. A strange mixture of both the most powerful excitement and gut wrenching fear were turning her stomach into knots. Her heart was pounding so fast she was almost sure Minato could hear it from his position next to her, a wince of pain splitting across his face as her hand squeezed his with bone crushing force.

"Breathe, Kushina." She tried, she really did. But what if something went wrong? What if-

"Breathe." With effort, she forced a deep breath through her lungs, despite her less-than-comfortable position.

She looked at Minato, though his face was blurry from the tears running down her cheeks. Whether they were from pain or happiness, she didn't know.

"We're-" She was unable to finish her thought as another contraction ran through her, causing her once again to crush Minato's hand.

"I know," he said softly. "We're going to be parents."

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. Next chapter, things will...heat up a little bit. I didn't want to waste too much time with Nanami's life as a child, that isn't what this story is about. If you enjoyed, or even if you didn't, reviews are greatly appreciated. I respond to all of them, if they're linked to an account. Again, hope you liked it so far.**


	3. Change

**Chapter 3: Change**

* * *

Nanami stumbled, only barely able to stay on her feet as a roar rumbled the earth beneath her. As soon as she caught her footing, she continued her headless dash towards the source of the noise.

 _No, no no no no._

Against the setting sun, the Kyuubi's massive silhouette was clearly visible over the trees, it's tails lashing through the forest, causing deep furrows in the earth. Nanami didn't know how, but it had escaped. Which meant-

No. She couldn't think about it. She was going to save them. She had to save them. At the very least, she would die trying. Another roar split the air, so loud that she could feel it in her chest. Nanami grit her teeth, pushing herself to the limits of her speed. Trees passed in a blur, melding together in streaks of green and brown. The air grew heavier with each step she took, filled with pure power and killing intent so potent it was almost tangible. With a frantic cry she burst through the trees and into the large clearing the Kyuubi's rampaging path had forged through the forest.

She didn't even notice as the temperature dropped drastically, frost beginning to collect on the ground surrounding her.

Nanami found herself sprinting through the barren clearing, the Kyuubi impossibly massive before her. Around her, broken trees and shredded foliage lay, stirring occasionally in the wind that began to whistle down the mountains.

The Kyuubi was...horrifying up close. She could feel its aura. Dark, angry, _evil_. The very air weighed down upon her, filled with such malice it almost sent her to her knees. Even bound by Kushina's chakra chains, it shuddered the ground with each furious tug at its restraints. The earth buckled and cracked beneath it, rendering the once lush forest a barren plain.

She could see, just ahead, Minato fighting a cloaked figure. The battle was almost too fast for her to follow, marked by bright flashes and the clang of steel. Minato seemed to be rapidly overwhelming his opponent as he flashed about so rapidly Nanami could only make out his afterimage. Occasionally he would use his signature rasengan, gouging the ground with the powerful jutsu.

Kushina was on her knees, her golden chakra chains flowing almost gracefully around her, binding the Kyuubi where it stood. Somehow, her chains began to form a large dome over the clearing, creating a large barrier to prevent anyone from escaping or entering the combat zone. It was an impressive display of power, despite how tired she must have been. The amount of chakra required to use even one of those techniques was formidable, even moreso for a woman who had just given birth. She clutched her newly born son to her chest, somehow comforting her son despite the power that surged around them.

Nanami suddenly felt very small. Even Kushina's chains could barely hold the beast, with each furious tug they gave way a little more. Her sister was in bad shape, that much was obvious. Her body was trembling, her face gaunt and pale. Blood dripped from between her legs, staining the dirt between her feet. What could she do against something as powerful as the Kyuubi?

Kushina swayed, bracing herself with one trembling arm just before she fell to the ground. She managed to twist her body so that her son landed on top of her, trapped snugly in his arms. Nanami surged forwards in panic, Kushina couldn't be- No. She was still breathing, but was suffering from likely exhausting and chakra depletion. Nanami knew she couldn't let her new family fight this battle alone. She would _not_ be weak.

Nanami hated being weak.

She embraced the rage that began to flood through her system.

Suddenly, she didn't feel as small anymore.

Chakra chains erupted from the ground, as wide as the fallen trees around them. They were pure gold, but took on a reddish hue in the setting sun. Each link was coated in a layer of frost, icicles snapping and shattering as the chains exploded upwards.

Nanami vaguely realized that she was screaming.

The chains snaked around the Kyuubi, icicles digging painfully into its limbs. It gave a deafening roar as they tightened, but was unable to prevent itself from getting slammed into the ground with enough force to shake the earth.

" **Ice Style: Frozen Tomb**!"

Nanami fell to her knees as the technique drained almost all of her chakra, her chest heaving for each breath. The Kyuubi was encased in a massive block of ice, the combination of ice and chakra chains rendering it completely immobile.

Still, it wouldn't hold the bijuu forever. But maybe, just maybe, she could weaken it enough to let Kushina escape. A small smile ghosted over her lips, just for a moment. She was a godmother now, wasn't it her duty to protect her sister's child?

" **Ice Style: Frozen Coffin**." The Kyuubi's cold prison imploded in massive spikes of ice, each aimed at the Bijuu's trapped body. Nanami allowed herself a moment of satisfaction at the Kyuubi's agonized roar, before her eyes rolled back, and her body fell limply to the ground.

* * *

Minato growled as his cloaked opponent blocked yet another strike. Whoever it was, they were very powerful. Somehow, they had broken Kushina's seal and taken temporary control of the Kyuubi.

They were good. Very good.

But not good enough. Minato had marked him with his **Hiraishin** seal. That was all it took. Within the space of mere seconds, he launched a barrage of attacks, forcing his opponent away. He gave them only an instant to breathe before he flashed to them again, a kunai slashing towards their neck. He flashed away from their counter attack, only to reappear a moment later, kicking them squarely in the chest. The battle would no doubt be ten times as difficult if he had to hold of the Kyuubi as well, but thankfully Nanami had arrived to lessen Kushina's burden of holding the beast back. Minato wasn't sure how the young girl could possibly use any jutsu of such magnitude, but he had more pressing matters at hand than pondering how a twelve year old was even remotely capable of subduing the most powerful bijuu.

He allowed a grin to curl his lips as he faced the cloaked figure once more, before he disappeared in a flash.

Sparks erupted as their blades clashed, both moving so fast they were only a blur. Time seemed to slow as Minato disappeared and reappeared in what would look like random locations, each time striking just as swiftly as his signature jutsu. He knew very well that it was only a matter of time before one of his attacks proved fatal. The man he was fighting could never begin to form hand seals, much less a counter attack. He could have used his rasengan, but the mere second it took to form the jutsu might give his opponent time to recover. He would not allow them that time. Minato knew very well the value of pressure in battle, and he could apply it like no other. If his target made one mistake, if they blinked at the wrong time, if they lost focus for even a millisecond, they would die. He was simply that good.

It wasn't long before he saw his opening. Time stood still as he began his strike, a forward thrust of his kunai. The man raised his own blade to parry, only for Minato to appear behind his back. His blade found flesh in a spray of blood. It was a grave injury, but not fatal not yet. In another flash, his kunai was racing towards the back of their skull, only for him to lose balance as it hit nothing. The man had vanished, almost as seamlessly as Minato's own jutsu. Only a faint ripple in the air heralded his disappearance. Minato cursed under his breath. They must have had time to form a hand sign as he struck their back. What jutsu they performed he was unsure, it definitely wasn't his own, though it was almost as fast. He shook his head. It was not the time to worry about such things.

He turned towards the Kyuubi on the other side of the massive clearing. It was struggling against Kushina's chakra chains, but its movements were feeble compared to the sheer power it exuded earlier. Whatever Nanami had done to it severely weakened the beast. He noticed his sister-in-law unconscious a short distance away, but he knew she didn't take any real damage from the beast.

In a flash he was at Kushina's side, gently touching her shoulder.

"M-Minato," she gasped, clearly weak from a combination of the birth and chakra exhaustion. He took her into his arms, pressing his lips to her head.

"You know what I have to do," he murmured. She nodded, but he could feel her begin to cry, her body trembling against his.

"Tell-" He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his own tears at bay. "Tell Naruto I love him, when he's old enough."

"I will," she promised. "I will." She spun in his arms, her eyes fluttering closed as she drew him in for a kiss.

Breaking it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Let me hold him," he said. "Just once." Kushina's lip trembled as she handed over their son, so tiny compared to the Kyuubi bound just a short distance away. He looked down at Naruto, who's bright blue eyes stared curiously into his own.

"He looks just like you," Kushina offered. Minato smiled sadly.

"I hope his personality takes after you. We need more people like you in the world."

"The world needs a lot of things."

He looked into her eyes, a heavy weight sinking deep into his heart.

"I love you." She favored him with a watery smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

" **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**."

His vision blurred, a horrible wrenching sensation erupting in his gut. He tried to focus on Naruto's face, but as his legs gave way the last thing he saw was the sky.

* * *

Nanami slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh white light that shone from above her head. She scrunched her nose, giving her eyes time to focus on the room around her. It was immediately obvious that she was in the hospital, its sterile white tiles gleaming uncomfortably in the surgically clean room. She let her head fall back down on the pillows, groggily scrubbing at her eyes.

Where was-

Her eyes snapped open as her body jerked upwards, memories flooding back as if a dam had broken in her mind. The Kyuubi… Kushina… She tore the covers off her legs, forcing her weak body to stand. If anything had happened to them… No. She couldn't think about that.

But still, she had to make sure.

Nanami threw the door open, quickly bounding through the narrow halls. She ignored the strange stares she got, most likely due to the fact that she was wearing little more than a hospital gown. Not that she cared.

In her headlong dash, she barely took note of the people she was shoving out of her way. Some called after her, but their voices couldn't pierce the singular drive that fueled her. She was almost to the door when someone stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to get past them, only for them to move in front of her again. She snarled, ready to blast them into the wall, until the looked up and saw long red hair and shining violet eyes.

Kushina caught her as her knees gave way, sheer relief hitting her with staggering force.

"I thought-" She gripped Kushina tightly and was favored with an equally strong embrace. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I will be," came the tired replay. Nanami stepped away, checking her for signs of injury. She didn't seem to be harmed, though now that Nanami was paying attention she noticed that Kushina's eyes were red and puffy.

"Then what-"

"Minato is dead."

This time, as she fell to the floor, nobody was there to catch her.

* * *

Nanami snarled, slamming an ice covered fist into the training dummy with explosive force. She had already destroyed most of the training ground, but she never slowed her manic assault. With cold fury, she unleashed her chakra, a bitter wind whipping through her hair. The air spun around her, carrying stinging fragments of ice. Her chakra chains exploded from the ground, joining the whirling maelstrom. Everything that she touched froze, as if death itself was draining the very life from the area. Her chakra chains smashed into the earth, shattering the frozen ground. She relished in the drain on her chakra reserves, welcoming the cold bite of the frigid winds. She was driven by a fury colder than the temperature around her, fueled by the pain of her own failure.

She promised she would protect them.

She failed.

With a cry of rage, she threw her arms apart, unleashing the full extent of her chakra. The ground cracked as ice exploded around her, the howling wind drowning out her scream.

She was still weak. She couldn't even save the one person her sister cared about more than anyone else in the world.

Nanami hated being weak.

Next time, she would be strong enough.

* * *

Kushina stared blankly out the window, not really paying attention to the world outside. It was a beautiful fall day, at odds with the dark emptiness she felt within her. She looked down at her sleeping son, swaddled in blankets and clutched close to her breast. He was beautiful, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His face was round and shiny, with fair skin just like Minato. He had her husband's same blonde hair and light blue eyes. One day, maybe he would look just like his father.

 _Minato…_ Her eyes welled with tears, but she brushed them away before they could fall. Her son was alive, _she_ was alive. She would get to raise him, love him, watch him grow up. So why couldn't she be happy?

The door swung open suddenly, and Nanami staggered inside. She looked disheveled and tired, no doubt from another one of her brutal training sessions. Kushina pursed her lips, but said nothing. Nanami had always trained hard, far harder than any of the other kids her age, but ever since Minato's death she had barely done anything else. Kushina didn't miss the coldness of Nanami's eyes, or the sneer that curled her lips when she thought nobody was looking. She hoped that it would go away with time, that it was simply an effect of Minato's death, but she wasn't sure. Nanami was polite, she was graceful, and carried herself with pride and dignity. She was well spoken and thoughtful, oftentimes appearing to be much older than she really was. But where she was polite she was not kind, where she was graceful she was not gentle, and her pride often bordered on arrogance and aloofness. She possessed a cold brutality at odds with her delicate features and small frame. Perhaps that was just part of being a teenager, Kushina thought wistfully, though she knew that other children acted nothing like her surrogate sister. It worried her. Nanami was easily the strongest graduate of her generation, but she seemed to have little loyalty to the village itself.

"Nanami…" She sighed, shifting to face the younger girl. "You're pushing yourself too hard. We can't- We can't bring him back." Nanami's lips thinned, her features hardened visibly, but she gave no response.

"It's not your fault, you know," she prompted again.

"I know," Nanami said softly, her features relaxing into a more sad expression.

"Why is it that you fight, Nanami?" She asked in an equally low tone, cradling Naruto gently in her arms. Nanami stilled, a thoughtful expression crossing her visage.

"To protect the people I care about," she finally responded.

Kushina smiled, maybe her fears had been misplaced after all.


End file.
